Something about Rikku
by omgbaralaixx
Summary: i HAD to write something on this hot pair. lol. first ever story. read read, hope you like it Gippal and Baralai make a pact to run away with Rikku's precious little machina, they succeed, but when will she get it back?
1. Chapter 1 : Too cute

"I'll take the left," whispered a young, silver haired, 9 years old boy.

"Perfect...Haha, and I'll come from the right," I spiky blonde haired 7 year old boy replied in a whisper.

Meanwhile, a few metres away from the two boys, a young 6 year old girl was busy trying to fix a small machina. Her hair was blonde, and plaited and it was so long that the ends just touched the floor as she squatted there.

"…And this piece goes into here…and…I'm done! Yippee!!" she exclaimed and danced in celebration.

The small girl, dancing and completely oblivious to her surroundings was suddenly shocked to see that her precious machina had disappeared.

"Huh? What?!" she shouted, feeling puzzled. Straight after these words of confusion, the two boys emerged, smirking, with the precious machina in the blonde boy's arms.

"Haha! I bet you she never thought that one was coming her way!" said the silver haired boy, roaring with laughter.

"Haha! I reckon! Aww, look, poor baby's crying…did little Cid's girl make a boo-boo?" chanted the blonde boy.

"Give it back Gippal! Oh, and by the way, my name's Rikku! R-i-k-k-u!" cried the small girl.

The boys continued to smirk.

"Well you're just gonna have to catch us! Come on Baralai, let's go!" Gippal shouted.

Little Rikku wiped away her tears as the two thieves ran off, still crazy with laughter.

"I'll catch you two!" screamed Rikku. "And once I get you, I'll take you back to dad, and he'll make sure you'll never take another step into home ever!"

"Well, you're going to have to stop whining if that's ever gonna happen!" Gippal called out from a distance, still smirking.

The boys' laughter was still ringing in Rikku's ears as she quickly sped up. She caught up so quickly, that within seconds, the two boys were in Rikku's eye sight.

"Haha! I got you now!" she giggled, and continued running.

"That's what you wanna think!" shouted Baralai, the instant his head band dropped over his eyes, causing him to lose balance and trip over, bringing Gippal down with him.

"Hey! What do you think you're- WHOA!" shouted Gippal before making a face plant on the hard desert ground.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Rikku giggle as she stood over them.

"It's all fun and games 'til somebody loses and ey- GOOD SPIRA! What on Spira happened here?" shouted Cid as he came rushing over to assist Gippal, who was unconscious at this point.

"HE," Rikku stuck her finger out at Gippal. "Stole MY machina!"

"So SHE," said Baralai, struggling to get up. "Chased after us, looking for revenge, it's all her fault."

"I see...but how'd you boys end up on the ground?" questioned Cid, while scratching his head in awe.

"I- I dunno, I was running behind Gippal then suddenly, everything went dark and I couldn't see a thing…" answered a very frightened Baralai.

"Okay Baralai, you go get yourself cleaned up, I'll bring this one to get checked," said Cid while trying to pick Gippal up. "And you, come inside with me."

"Y-yes daddy…" answered Rikku trying hard not to make any eye contact with her father.

"Young lady…this was completely unexpected of you," Cid said calmly, trying not to cause anything.

"But, he stole from me!" cried Rikku.

"I know dear, but how often do these boys get to come here? One lives in Bevelle and the other one always has his head stuck in some machina with his father in their airship," explained Cid.

"Ooh…but-but daddy," Rikku whined.

"Enough Rikku, I think you owe someone an apology,"

"Sorry dad," Rikku sighed.

"Wha-? Whoa, not me honey, your friends," said Cid waving his hands.

"Oh…but, but….fine."

Rikku felt stupid for apologizing for something THEY started. She walked outside of her father's room to find Baralai playing around with

his thumbs on the leather couches.

"What now?" moaned Baralai with a sarcastic tone.

"I- just came to say I was sorry about just then," Rikku said thoughtfully, looking down at her feet.

Baralai stood up and stared down at Rikku as if he'd just conquered Sin, but sat down again realizing how foolish he must have looked.

"It's okay Rikku…where's Gippal? And how is he?"

"I dunno, head he hurt himself pretty badly, wanna go check?"

Rikku was feeling extremely excited and relieved that she and Baralai were cool again.

"Nah…I'll just sit here and wait for my best friend to die or something," he replied sarcastically.

Rikku's excitement died after that line. The pair walked quietly up to the room where Gippal was healing, only to find him eyes shut in his bed, sheets up to his chin, soundless.

"OH MY YEVON! He really is dead!" shouted Baralai in clear shock. He immediately rushed to Gippal's bedside and tried to shake his best friend back to life.

"Huh? What? Baralai, get lost!" yawned Gippal.

"Oh, praise be to Yevon, he's alright," exclaimed Baralai, worshiping the ceiling.

"Yeah! I was alright, 'til you came along, gosh, I was having a pretty good dream," groaned Gippal.

"Ooh, what about?" Baralai inquired with the most curiosity.

"I'm not telling you," said Gippal as he turned away from Baralai and to face Rikku.

"Oh…it's you," muttered Gippal with a surprised, but embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, the one called Rikku," Rikku reminded him. "So…um…how are you feeling?"

"OH! Besides the massive BRUISE on my eye, I'm doing just splendid!"

"Uh, Spira, you don't have to be so blunt, I'm only here to apologize," said Rikku rolling her eyes, eyes crossed in a grumpy mood.

At this point, Gippal and Rikku were staring each other down furiously, as Baralai crept over Gippal's shoulders and started prodding his eye patch.

"Oi, watch it Baralai, it hurts you know?" Gippal snapped/

"But it's just so cool man!! Can I see what's underneath?"

"NO!!" Gippal and Rikku shrieked together.

"Why do you care?" Gippal asked Rikku, still glaring at her.

"Do we REALLY wanna see what's under that thing?"

"YES!!" shouted Baralai, but neither Rikku nor Gippal were paying attention to him, they were lost in each others eyes, though it was a scary kind of 'getting lost into someone's eyes'.

* * *

Rikku sat at her dressing table brushing her ponytail, thinking about the last time she saw Baralai and Gippal, especially Gippal, It had been a year since their last get together, she was really starting to miss a certain somebody.

Suddenly she heard a loud knocking at her door.

"Won't be a minute!"

Whoever was on the otherside had to be pretty persistent because they would not stop knocking.

"Spira, do you have to be so-"

"Well, well, take a look at Cid's girl,"

"Gippal, for the milliont-"

"Hey, um…I…err…Brought you something," said Gippal staring at the floor with both hands behind his back.

"Ooh!" Squealed Rikku, jumping up and down. "What is it? Lemme see it!"

"Not…yet…" said Gippal with a sly look on his face.

"But why….." whined Rikku.

"If you be a nice girl, you might get it sometime later," chanted Gippal.

"Poopie…" Rikku punched Gippal in the arm.

"Ow…I mean, HEY! Check out this machina!" said Gippal rubbing his arm, pretending to be deeply interested in Rikku's hairbrush sorter.

"That's um… a really smart machina that…sorts all my hairbrushes…"

Gippal quickly turned bright red but smartly distracted himself with more arriving guests walking up the path.

"HEY! It's Baralai! Ooh, he's got a girlfriend," exclaimed Gippal and rushed downstairs.

Happy to hear that Baralai's "girlfriend" Yuna was here, Rikku quickly tied up the rest of her hair and dashed downstairs to greet her.

When she arrived down her flight of stars, she noticed Gippal staring out the window, desperately trying to catch a better glimpse of this mysterious, but gorgeous new girl that his best friend was with. Being Gippal, he was always interested in meeting new ladies, he quickly ran to the door, preparing to meet this strange beauty.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the door, Baralai was educating Yuna on the temples around Spira and telling her all that he knows about Aeons and the Fayth.

"Oh, my father was a summoner, I will always be proud of his work to give Spira some peace and quiet; I find it's very brave."

"Yes, becoming a high summoner himself, Lord Braska has received many thanks and praise even in death, you should be at most proud of your father, Yuna"

"I hope that one day, I can become a summoner myself, I want to follow in his footsteps, I hope I'm successful"

"I have faith in you Yuna,"

"Thankyou…Baralai was it?"

"Yep," Baralai said with a smile as he reached up to ring the doorbell.

The second the very air of his fingertips touched the surface of the doorbell, the door sprung open as if it had a million springs attached to is, causing Yuna to jump back in shock.

"Baralai!" exclaimed Gippal and went to give him a brotherly sort of hug. "who's that, huh?" he added while nudging Baralai's arm.

"I just met her, she's Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, we got off our hovers around the same place, I realized she was coming here too, so I decided to escort her," Baralai said whilst eyeing Yuna.

"And what a gentleman he was for doing so," added Yuna and smiled back at him.

Annoyed that Baralai had claimed more of Yuna's heart than he had, Gippal attempted to take her hand and show her around the house, but just as he was about to take a step forward, Rikku jumped out of nowhere and throws her arms around Yuna.

"Yunie!" It's been so long! Thanks heaps for coming!" exclaimed Rikku, still holding onto Yuna ever so tightly.

"Gee, don't ever think that I'd miss my own cousin's birthday," Yuna assured.

The girls continued inside, giggling as the passed Gippal, who's hand was still out, ready to take Yuna's.

"Booyaka!" shouted Baralai as he jumped up, spun around in the air, and landed back to high-five Gippal's hand, which was still sticking out due to his confusion, he was hoping Yuna would be deeply interested with him, but he was wrong.

Inside, Rikku was showing Yuna all the fabulous paintings that their mothers created when they were still alive.

Upset that her mother hadn't been around long enough to celebrate many of her birthdays, Rikku decided to take Yuna elsewhere.

"Well if it isn't my little niece Yuna!" exclaimed Cid upon seeing his niece.

"Uncle Cid! I'm not that little anymore," said Yuna, as she gave her dear uncle a big hug.

"Well, 15 is VERY little compared to the numbers in uncle Cid's age," Cid told Yuna, before breaking off into a loud chuckle.

* * *

"So I guess we're chillin' here tonight," Baralai threw his bags onto the floor. "Yevon! What is that?!" 

"Haha, it's not that hideous is it?" said Gippal, as he pulled out Rikku's old machina that he and Baralai ran away with 7 years ago.

"No, no, I was referring to the thing hat's sitting on your neck," Baralai teased before receiving a massive blow to the arm. "Oh no you don't"

Within seconds, the two boys were wrestling each other on the floor, laughing their heads off while trying to injure the other.

* * *

ooh, first ever story, i'm quite excited, hope you guys enjoy it. the next chappie will be up in under a month. i'm pretty confident in saying that, but no promises. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Cliche Runaway

Rikku sat silently on the side of her bed, trying to think of something, anything that would keep her mind occupied. Nothing came. It was just Rikku and herself, alone in her tiny bedroom. It was surprisingly spotless due to the fact that she had just spent the last 15 minutes cleaning it up. Rikku was bored to the extreme. Her father, Cid, was out on a mission somewhere in Mount Gagazet. Brother was out diving with a few mates, he wouldn't be back for another week and it's not even near the time of year when Gippal and Baralai come to visit.

Then Rikku had a sudden burst of curiosity. Where was Gippal and Baralai? They would have at least written to her, or called Brother. But they haven't and it had already been over half a year.

Had they grown to hate each other, had Baralai suddenly realized his hatred towards the Al bhed? Had Gippal decided never to pay visit to Home after realizing that it was the place he had lost he ever so precious eye?

She snapped herself out of her ridiculous imaginations and concentrated on a way to contact the two of them.

But she could not think of anything. She had no idea of their whereabouts, she would have asked Cid, but he was busy trying to save the world.

Rikku had stretched her mind of ideas, and decided she'd give up after realizing she'd never find an easy answer.

_"It's not fair. Why should I have to sit here, all on my own, on my own birthday? Where is everyone?!?! They've all forgotten about me, my own relatives don't even care to wish me luck on turning 15. This is so unfair."_ She thought to herself.

It had been well over a year since Rikku and Gippal's last reunion. She was finding it funny how she missed him so terribly.

_"He's my best friend; I guess I'm supposed to miss him, but not as much as this."_

Rikku stood beside her bed, with a screwed up look on her face.

_"I'm not in love with him, am I? Pfft. Of course not. I couldn't be, if I even had the slightest most minute bit of feeling for that bonehead, I would have packed my bags and gone in search of him."_

Rikku let out a sudden and loud groan, stretched out her arms, and commenced with packing her bags.

"I can't take this anymore!" She screamed aloud in her empty room.

_"Maybe I'm being a little too dramatic. I'm definitely over-reacting."_

She dropped her clothes and collapsed onto the ground.

A small tear found its way down her soft cheek and onto the cold timber flooring.

She noticed how immature and selfish she had become, and let out a sound that would fit somewhere between a laugh and a cry.

_"This is ridiculous; I'm laughing with myself in my cold empty house."_

Rikku stood up and continued packing her bags.

_"Dad and Brother won't be back for a while, I might as well go and find Yuna, she'll comfort me. She is a summoner now, afterall. Lucky her, having the opportunity to travel Spira, pray to temples, and have the joy of one day ridding Spira of Sin."_

She dragged her massive trunk down the front of her house and through the streets.

"One ticket to Kilika please," Rikku asked when she finally arrived at the airship station.

_"Oh boy, this is like one of those clichéd movies where the loner child buys a single ticket to run away. Gosh, but I gotta have my way for once."_

She boarded the airship. It was very different from the one her father drives. It had many more cabins, for extended stay and its corridors were lined with crimson coloured, soft leather seats for the comfort of its passengers.

Rikku chose a seat, and placed herself in it. She watched the family opposite her laugh as they tickled each other. She tried hard to force back tears.

"Can I be of any assistance miss?" asked a waitress.

"I'll be okay, thankyou," Rikku replied.

"We are now arriving at Luca, any passengers stopping at this point, please get ready to depart," Said the man over the speaker system. "Next stop, Kilika Port."

_"That's me."_

Mid way through feeling sorry for herself, Rikku took a swift glance out the window. The sun was shining through brightly, there was barely a cloud in the sky, it was almost a picture perfect day. She then noticed someone extremely familiar, laughing and dancing around like a lunatic with a bunch of Al Bhed men. A bright blonde mop of hair sat on the top of his big head and his eyes were lined with bright blue guyliner.

"BROTHER!" she exclaimed as the passengers stared at her in confusion.

She dashed out, running as fast as she could while dragging her heavy suitcase behind her.

"WAIT WAIT! I have to get off here! Wait!" she shouted.

Lucky for Rikku, she managed to squeeze through the airship doors and trip down the stairs before falling gracefully on top of her suitcase. She quickly collected herself and stomped her way up to Brother.

She tapped him on his shoulder, "Brother! Guess who it is!"

Not long after that, Rikku extended her clenched fist and punched Brother in the nose.

"Fryd fyc dryd vun[What was that for?" Brother cried hands covering his face.

A drop of ruby red blood fell to the floor.

"Oh Spira! Brother I am so sorry! Cunno cunno [Sorry sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Cunno!" Rikku apologized, after realizing what she had done to her older sibling.

"Drec ec fryd e kad yvdan y suhdr uv hud caaehk oui[This is what I get after a month of not seeing you?" He cried. "Uilr... [Ouch…."

Rikku lunged herself forward and hugged Brother ever so tightly, feeling guilty for hurting him so badly.

"Ed fyc y susahd uv esbimca, oui't vaam drec fyo duu, ev oui fana mavd ymuha uh ouin pendrtyo[It was a moment of impulse; you'd feel this way too, if you were left alone on your birthday!" She said with her face in his chest. "Cunno."

"Fryd yna oui tuehk rana[What are you doing here?" Brother asked her.

"E fyc uh so fyo du veht Yuna, pid e cyf oui rana yht taletat du kad uvv [I was on my way to find Yuna, but I saw you here and decided to get off" she answered.

"YUNA!? Ec ajanodrehk ugyo[is everything okay?" Brother said in shock.

"Ajanodrehk'c veha. [Everything's fine" Rikku assured. "E fyhd du ku fedr oui kioc, du veht umt sylrehy, bmayca dyga sa fedr oui, E ryja hufrana mavd du ku yhofyo. [I want to go with you guys, to find old machina, please take me with you, I have nowhere left to go anyway."

"Ugyo, oui yna so cecdan yvdanymm. Lusa uh, mad'c ku. [Okay, you are my sister afterall. Come on, let's go." Said Brother.

Rikku was finding it weird how Brother was treating her this nicely, there had to be a catch.

"Where are we off to Brother?" asked Rikku with a giant smile across her face.

"Ed'c y cibneca. [It's a surprise" He replied. Brother seemed very sly, it made Rikku insecure.

Rikku made her way outside to the deck of the cargo ship.

She stared out into the cast open waters.

_"Must be great to live as free as the ocean. Not a care in your life."_

Rikku's stream of thought was interrupted by uncontrollable laughter coming from inside. Curious to find out what was going on, she dashed back in to the ship only to fine Brother recovering from tears of laughter.

He cleared his throat and began, "Vydran fyhdc ic du ku rusa, Rikku [ Father wants us to go home, Rikku"

"Why so happy about it, I thought you loved being here?" asked Rikku in confusion.

"Hu, hu, ed'c zicd dra vyld dryd kebbym'c rind, moehk eh cusa rucbedym. Ed'c ymfyoc rec vyimd, ra niehc ajanodrehk. Pid paehk rymv tayt eh y rubedym fynt lryhkac ajanodrehk. [No, no, it's just the fact that Gippal's hurt, lying in some hospital. It's always his fault, he ruins everything. But being half dead in a hopital ward changes everything.' Brother said with a chuckle.

"FRYD? Gippal? Hospital? Half Dead? Excuse me? WHAT?" exclaimed Rikku, her head was spinning at this point. "DYGA SA RUSA HUF[TAKE ME HOME NOW!"


End file.
